


World No. 29

by beatress



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatress/pseuds/beatress
Summary: World No. 29.A world without Shiki.Rebecca has lost all the will to live. Despite months of observation, she couldn’t activate cat leaper. When there seems to be no hope left, will the fallen heroes rise again?
Kudos: 3





	World No. 29

World No. 29.  
A world without Shiki.   
There’s no hope… however you look at it.   
Rebecca’s eyes have lost all smile. For about two weeks, she didn’t even bother feeding myself. She couldn’t save her friends, even after she offered to give up her powers. Happy and Pino were dumped. Shiki was shot. Professor Weisz was half-dead when she last saw him. God knows what they’ve done to Homura.   
‘There’s no point in living…’

“Did the Cat leaper activate?”   
“No, sir. We’re monitoring the ether readings from No. 29. We’ll inform you if anything changes”   
“Good. Watch her closely.”

The door opens, bringing out the overwhelming fear in Rebecca. She tried to scurry, brace herself for what was about to come. They may have done nothing to her for the past two weeks. However, she knew they needed the power. Knowing what they had already done, she cannot help but be afraid of what’s to come next.   
“Relax. I’m not the boss. It’s me”   
Becky looked at the source of the voice. A blue-haired idol-like figure stood in front of her. He looked at the untouched tray of food on the side and back at the scared figure of the blonde.   
Laguna reprimanded her in his own way for not taking care of herself. He offered her words of comfort and asked her to atleast take a bath. Laguna seemed to be the only decent guy on Drakken Joe’s team.   
But what can Rebecca do? The events of that night played infront of her eyes. First, sadness hits her, then hatred and then fear…   
Overwhelming fear…   
The fear consumed Becky in a way she lost all her emotions. She couldn’t feel an appetite or find a reason to live. When Laguna told her that her friends were safe, Rebecca couldn’t feel anything at the time either. Even if she wanted to, she could trust his words. If she pried more, she was afraid she will find out they lied. She will only suffer more if she wanted to know the truth.   
As she took a shower, she thought about Laguna’s words. She considered what Drakken wanted and why he was keeping her alive. She was searching for clues that will help her fightback. She wasn’t going to obey him. She wanted to understand her power and when she does, she’ll do everything so that Drakken Joe cannot have it- the power for which her friends had to pay the price.   
The memories hit her again. Rebecca missed them- Happy, Weisz, Homura, Pino, the four shining stars, Moscoy, Mr. Connor and…  
“Shiki… I want to see you again...”  
She curled into a ball in the shower. The shower water washed away her tears, yet the tears keep flowing.

“Boss, we’re picking up a high-concentration of ether reading from No. 29”  
“Has she awakened?” Drakken Joe inquired.   
“They’re rising fast- wait, what happened? Boss, the ether reading fell to below normal.”  
“Damn!” Drakken joe banged his hands on the table. “Watch her closely. Don’t let her get away!”   
He walked away from the control room to finish the rest of his tour. 

Rebecca sat there in the shower, sobbing. “Shiki, I want to see you again.”  
She buried her head in her thighs.   
“But I know… it is not possible...”

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Ta-da! I'm sort of back... I recently read Eden's zero and I needed to write out a few things. Firstly, it was because I need a daily dose of Weisz now. Second, I was curious about what will in a world without Shiki.
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> Before you proceed further and have any hopes/expectations, I must warn you. I am suffering from RSI to my wrist and I may be unable to update this story often. As a result, you may also find me updating it once in a blue moon. I might even drop the idea of writing it and maybe just decide to draw it up. I don't know. Writing this story was a spur-of-the-moment thing. So follow this story at your own risk.
> 
> That being said, I have already planned how the story will end and I don't like abandoning my stories. So, hopefully, one day in the future, I hope to finish it.
> 
> ***WARNING ENDS***
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER***
> 
> As you might already know, Eden's zero- the characters and the world- belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot for this fanfiction, which is created for entertainment purposes out of curiosity. If you find any similarities with other stories/anime, well, I get inspired by a lot of other things. This story is not a part of the canon and I do not profit financially from the creation and publication of this story.
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER ends*** (Do I sound professional? ^_^)


End file.
